Rewriting A Symphony
by sailor winx
Summary: Keeping yourself together is hard work on a normal basis. It gets harder when you are kidnapped by a Summon Spirit that you never heard of and thrown into a video game. Now one young women has to figure out how to stay alive without breaking down. Can she do it without betraying her heart or screwing up fate? OC-insert. Previously titled: A Whole New World That I Thought I Knew
1. Enter: Sharla Fey

**5/15/13 I sorta rewrote this chapter after I noticed all the grammar mistakes and other errors. It was also really awkward to read. **

* * *

"I will not cry. I said I won't dammit!" I screamed, only to be drowned out by the roar of the storm clouds. The threatening tears did not fall from my eyes. For that, I was grateful. I would have wiped my eyes but the rain would have made the attempt useless.

I pulled my knees to my chest; to stop them from shaking so much I wrapped my arms around them. It is also the only way to keep warm, well, as warm as I can get. The wind blew so fiercely that it made it hard to breath. I place my face against my legs to shield from the elements. That made things a little better but the scent of soaked denim was not pleasant.

I refused to cry, it wouldn't do me any good anyway.

My body flinched when the thunder made its loud appearance. I used to love storms. They were always exciting. I would sit by the window and watch the rain attack the window. Sometimes I was even lucky enough the see a lightning bolt.

Those times were now over. I was no longer in my safe home. To be frank, I didn't know where I was. I think I was on a mountain. There wasn't anything around except for rocks, so there wasn't anything to take shelter under. I've tried walking in a random direction but this weather made it impossible to walk, never mind actually seeing where I was going. My vision was obscured further by my wet glasses.

I jumped at another thunderous boom with a flash of lighting accompanying it this time.

I still was doing my best not to cry. I did not care if I was alone and the rain is the perfect cover. It was a matter of pride dammit!

All I wanted was to go home. Back to my warm safe bed and eat some pizza. That would be nice. While I wait for the pizza to be delivered, I would be sitting on my bed playing my video games. Perhaps I would play a Tales game. Yes, a tales game. It would be Tales of the Abyss. Maybe I can finally get one hundred percent. Cha right, I would so get my ass kicked if I try to go against Neblim. Crazy ass…Or maybe I will watch Hetalia or Pani Poni Dash all day, just for laughs. Anything was better than sitting on a mountain, in the middle of a story. Hell, it might have been a hurricane for all I knew.

I was brought back to reality by another loud sound, familiar sound. It blended in with the thunder but I can still tell it apart.. I looked up, as soon as I did that the rain and wind attacks my face once more, making me cough in the process.

There was that sound again. It sounded like a roar. It reminds me of a Charizard, no it was to high for that. Maybe it was closer to a Blue Eyes White Dragon … Fuck!

I got off the rocky ground as quickly as possible. My eyes darted in every direction. I couldn't see which way the sound was coming from, the storm made it hard to see.

The thing that made the sound finally came into view. Whatever the thing is was big and it was flying fast. I started to wish I found a cave.

It was pure luck that I was wearing boots or else I might have slipped and fell on my face.

I tripped on a rock and fall on my fucking face. Note self: heeled boots weren't good for running. For some reason my face felt lighter but that does not stop my forehead from hurting like hell. Maybe I shouldn't jinx myself anymore. In my defense, my legs were shaking from lack of nutrients. I hadn't had a thing to eat in days. Well, I would have if_ somebody_ didn't show up.

I attempted to get up but I failed miserably. Shit, all that adrenaline that was pumped into my legs must have been used up.

I was too terrified to cry.

There was another roar. I automatically looked up. I wished I didn't Everything around me was blurry but I can still make out what is coming at me. What I saw was a big, brown and it can kill me in an instant. Oh dear god, I was going to die young and a virgin.

This is why you should never trust a crazy woman.

Xxx

With a tired sigh, I threw my book bag onto my bed and collapsed right next to it. Today has been a long day. I went to bed after around two this morning and ended up waking up at 6. I hate eight o'clock classes. They make ugly bags form under my eyes. Maybe it was time go to sleep. It wasn't not like I had anything else to do until my seven o'clock class.

Too bad my mom had other ideas. I knew it was her calling me because the ringtone was "Kyle's mom", just to piss her off. My hand started patting down my jeans to feel which pocket my phone was in. Ah, it was in my back pocket. I swear, if she was calling again me just to make sure I wasn't doing anything that will endanger me or get me kicked out…

"What?" I snapped at her. It was defiantly a rude thing to do but who wouldn't be after having class from 8-3 with no breaks and little sleep? Now that I think about it, I skipped breakfast. At least it was a Thursday. Thank god, I have one class tomorrow.

"Fix your tone young lady. Just because you are in college doesn't mean you can start becoming disrespectful. Are you even listening to me?"

"Nein mater." There was an irritated sigh from over the phone. Not even a minute and we already want hit each other. Oh well it has been worse. "I'm tired so I'm going to hang up."

"Don't butcher other languages. You will speak either Spanish or English." So lectures over the phone. It would be so easy to just hang up right then. I just did not have the energy to keep this up. "I just called to remind you not look at the eclipse until it is complete. I know you." Oh. I completely forgot about that. I was planning on watching it. "I don't need you to worsen your eyesight. Do you know much I spent on your eyes?"

"Not enough to actually fix them? If I had laser eye surgery we wouldn't be having this conversation~" I tried coating my voice with sugar. I know how she is going to react to that.

"No." She said curtly. I knew it. I stuck out my tongue out childishly at my phone. "Stick that tongue back in your before I pull off."

I stare at my phone for a while. She is either psychic or I was too damn predictable. The answer was probably both.

"Hold on." I heard her talk to someone else but I could not make out what she was saying. "I have to go now, there is a client here. I love you."

"Te amo. And tell papi I love and miss him." I say back to her. My mom and I had love/hate relationship. It was sorta weird now that I think about it.

I press the end call button and throw my iPhone back. There wasn't the sound of it hitting anything hard. It must have landed in the pile of dirty clothes. Oh well, When I need it I will find it, for now I think I will sleep...

Xxx

_"Wake up, my child." I stirred on my mother's lap before I open my eyes._

I woke up in the same position I feel asleep in, with my torso on the raised bed and my legs hanging off. I got up and cracked my back. It wasn't the first time I asleep like that and it won't be the last. I glanced out the window to see how the eclipse to progressing. A hissing sound comes out when I notice that it was starting.

I grabbed my dark pink jacket from floor and my iphone with a pink covering and pink skull candy headphones from my dresser. So sue me, I like pink. Just before I leave, my roommate yells out to me from her side of the split double. "I'll be out there in a few minutes"

"Kay." I give her the peace sign before I was fully out the door. It just occurred to me that I forgot my ID and key. Oh well, my roommate will be with me, so it was no biggie. I put on my headphones and listened to my iPhone. Yay, brick by boring brick was the first song that came on. As I start to sing the lyrics, I run down the stairs Instead of taking to the elevator.

Outside there were students gathering, some were looking up dumbly, while others did the smart thing and wore protection. The November wind starts to blow, giving me the chills. A I attempted to put on my pink jacket a sudden gust of wind rips it out of my loose grip. "Hey! Get back here. I paid good money for you!" I do not plan to watch the eclipse in a tank top. This girl was not about to catch a cold. I suppose it was my fault for not putting it on before I got outside. Oh well, you live and learn.

Every time I closed in on it the wind blew it away. Now I was starting to get annoyed. I chase my jacket to the other side of the building . It will not get away this time. I was getting ready to pounce when I notice a women standing in my way. She wasn't here a second ago. Maybe I do have bad vision.

The woman had long flowing black hair that reaches the ground. Two green flowers were placed on both sides of her head like hairpins. She has on the most peculiar clothes. She wore two green straps with gold lining that wrapped around her breast, keeping them in place. Her green skirt splits above the knees, revealing with her tan legs. Brown vine-like wires cover her feet and legs, almost like sandals.

What a strange women. She must be part of the drama department. Why else would she dress that way? Weird as she may be, she was also pretty. Too bad she was in my way. I take off my headphones out of respect as I started to talk.

"Excuse me miss, may you give me my coat. It's right behind you." She doesn't say anything. All she did was look at me with a serious expression. Her eyes look me up and down. It was as if she was assessing me. The look in her eye made me want to run away but there wasn't any logical reason for me to do so, so I stand in place.

She clicked her tongue after she gave me a once over. "You are the one they choose? I don't understand. You're not much but I don't have a choice. We don't have enough time to search for someone else." What does she mean I am not much? If she wasn't going to give me the coat I will get it myself. Well I was until she decides to lift up a finger, signaling me to stop. Oh look, her nails are green.

"I go by many names." I didn't ask her anything. "I have many titles such as Gaia, Gaea, mother nature, Queen of the gods, spirit of life but I am growing fond of the name Jord."

Okay then, someone was crazy. I think I will just go around her, get my jacket and go. Before I could even put my headphones back on and take a step the women, Jord, threw something at me. I dropped my headphones and iPhone in surprise. Holy shit, the grass is black and smoking. Does no one else see this? With a quick glance around, I could tell something was up. Something had to be since no one was moving! There is even a pigeon in the middle of flapping its wings!

"Now that I have your attention, listen to what I have to say." I nod slowly and unsurely. "I don't have enough time to explain everything. You will just have to deal with the limited knowledge until my subjects fill you in later. You shouldn't wait long though. My world is in crisis. I know that it will be saved by a group of heroes but there still is so much that needs to be done. It really is a bother. All you have to do is clean up the mess that will be left behind." She looks up at the sky. I do the same. It was out of either curiosity or stupidity. My jaw drop when I see the total eclipse. "It's time."

"Huh?" What an intelligent response. I think there must be a dumb look on my face as well.

It felt like the ground beneath my feet disappeared. I close my eyes in fear of what could happen. I didn't open my eyes until I felt like I'm falling. For a moment I saw bright white light then I see the ground below. I screamed as the ground got closer and closer. Wait there was someone in my line of sight…..and I was heading right towards them. Move person! Wait, don't move! Catch me instead!

Then all I saw is an another white flash.

Xxx

My body jolted up. "It is just a dream." I breathed out heavily. More like a memory. It has been two days since that faithful day. That was right; I have been out there in the wilderness for two days but it could have been more than that. My mind was blurry so I don't remember much. When my head did clear, I became dizzy and threw up. I was going to choke that bitch when I see her again for putting me through this. I wasn't even in a forest where I could apply my survival "skills".

I laid back down. My god, this felt good. I was on something soft and comfortable. Not as comfortable as my bed but was good enough. It was better than sleeping on that dirty rocky floor. Hell, I don't even care that I was naked….wait I was naked? what the fuck.

For the second time I jumped up. Where were my clothes? The only thing I had on is this blanket and my iron cross. For Christ's sake, I was almost, eighteen. I should be waking up naked in a weird place when I was at least twenty.

I looked around the room with the blanket around me. The room was small and homey. There were two beds, one that I was sleeping on and the other is right across from me. The room was fully furnished with a vanity and everything. Well not everything. It was not like any room I have ever slept in. There are no outlets or even a light bulb. The closest thing I can compare it to is the cabin we stayed in during Girl Scouts. Those were not so fun times. Actually, it could be something out of the 1800s or earlier. I was never was good at placing dates.

Anyway, I searched everywhere. I checked the dressers, in the closet, under the bed and even the chest near the door but still nothing. Well, there was something including battle axes and swords in the closet but those don't belong to me. I guess this room has an owner.

The door opened while I was standing near it. I just stood there awkwardly was someone walked in. The one who opened was a middle-aged woman with weird long dark green hair. She still had her figure form her youth. I must admit the outfit she is wearing is complimenting. The black corset over the white frilly shirt could be what I considered cute along with the long red skirt and bandana. I would say something else but I couldn't really see well now. From what I could see, I could figure out that I want to look like her when I get older. I mentally slapped myself. I needed to focus on finding my clothes.

"Excuse me; do you know where my clothes are?" She had better know, that was my favorite shirt and those boots were Gucci. They were one of the only designer things I own. Most of my other stuff are just very convincing knock offs.

The women walked past me with a big basket in her arms. "They ought to be almost finished drying." She takes a red tunic out of the basket and puts it on the bed. "You looked like a wet dog when Gilbert brought you in last night. I had to strip you to keep you from getting a cold."

I sighed out of relief. Thank god, that means I have my dignity "At least a woman stripped me out of my clothes." That was a sentence that I never that I would say. Wait! She could be into girls! I got my eye on you woman.

The woman let out a very loud laugh and then slapped me on the back. "As if I would let a man lay another grimy hand on you. As soon as he brought you in my tavern I snatched you away from him." I think I like this lady already. Sure, her voice was loud but it wasn't anything I'm not used to. "What were you doing out there anyway? Were you lost?"

"Something like that. Could you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Hima." She grabbed a brown boots and a pair of tan pants. Without any warning, she threw them at me. "Put those on."

"Ah!" I almost dropped the blanket I was wrapped in to catch the clothes. I mumbled a thank you as I thought about her words. Hima…Hima…Hima…where I have I heard that name before. Oh yeah, it was the town in Tales of Symphonia. You go there right before you get your ass kicked by Kratos and Mithos. If I remember correctly, the town was in mountains…..Oh great Scotts of fuck. My heart raced at the realization.

"Is something' wrong?" not trusting my voice, I just shook my head "When you are done come downstairs. The tavern is closed, and most the workers are gone so it's just the two of us." I nodded as she left. I didn't move until the hallway floor stops creaking.

"Fuck me, fuck me, and fuck me! Fuck me to the goddamn pits of motherfucking hell." I quickly put on the clothes she gave me. There must be a logical explanation for this. I might be dreaming. Like hell I am. I felt the pain and I remember things in details (not counting the time my mind was blurry). Moreover, if I were dreaming I would not know that I am in a dream. Did that Jord chick do this? I bet she did. The crazy bitch.

My knees gave away. I used my arms to keep my body up. There are so many thoughts running through my head, I can't be in a video game. There has to be another explanation. Maybe she knocked me out to dragged me somewhere. The fact that this town's name is Hima is just a coincidence. There is just no fucking way.

Then again, Jord burned the grass and time did stop. Am I really in another world? Didn't she say something about her world being in danger?

Shit, what do I do now? For starters, I can pull myself together. Remember what papi told you. Just breathe in and out. That's a good girl. Now use your legs to stand up. Good, now wipe your eyes and don't you dare let those tears fall. There isn't any reason to panic. For all you know you might have ended up after the game ended or maybe Sylvarant is the prospering world. There is no danger. Just go downstairs and gather information. You aren't the first one to land in another world. If Sora can survive in traverse town you can survive in Hima. What is the worst that can happen? Now go find Leon!

The voice in my head needed to stop playing kingdom hearts. This situation is nothing like Sora's. He has a giant key and had funky dreams. That whole conversation with Jord could have been a vision or dream. Oh my god! That means I have a keyblade! No I don't. Okay I have to stop playing JRPGs (over my dead body). That or I need to see a shrink. Both options are plausible at this point.

Nevertheless, did as my brain tells me. I stopped trying to summon a keyblade and get out of the room. On my way to the stairs I noticed that were many rooms here. Just where am I? Well the woman said that this is a tavern but I have never seen a tavern like this. Then again I have never seen a tavern before, so who am I to judge? What kind of place is this? Moreover, why is this stairwell so long?

At the bottom of the stairs was a kitchen. It's small and primitive, complete with a wood burning stove. Well, it wasn't that primitive but it was a far cry from what I was used to.

There is no point to sticking around here. I was sure that I will see this place a lot. I go through another door that I'm guessing leads elsewhere. I end up at a bar. It was defiantly a bar. It reeks with alcohol and beer. Seriously, the smell is attacking my poor innocent nose. There were little stools are on the other side of the bar and right behind me is barrels. The safest bet is that the smell is coming from that.

"Come here." I looked over to the source of the voice. Oh, it was that women and she was sweeping. How nice. I do as she says. I go through the part of the bar that is open and sit down at the table near her. The woman stopped sweeping and faced me. "I never introduced myself. My name is Evette but you can call me Eve. This is my tavern and boardinghouse."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Eve." I smiled nervously at her. I was no good when it comes to strangers.

Eve laughs again and pats my shoulder. "There is no need for formalities, dear." Still chuckling, the woman takes her hand off my shoulder.

"And before I forget. I think these belong to you." She reaches over at another table to get something. I didn't realize what it was until she brought it closer to me. I gasp as soon as I figure out what she is holding.

"My glasses!" The other designer thing I own. I took them from her hand. No wonder I couldn't everything was a little blurry. My vision cleared up once I put them on. It felt so good to see again clearly again.

"Thank you so much. I can't see a thing without these." I exaggerated. Now that my vision is cleared up I can see the details of Eve's face. The wrinkles on her face get me a starting point for her age. I guessed that she was around forty. Then there is the possibility that she could be older. She did look like she takes care of herself. I felt like I have seen her before but I know she wasn't one of the NPCs. Oh well. They do say that there are seven people in the world that share your face. I guess the number increases when you count multiple worlds.

Oh my god. I am in a video game and on another world. I want to cry again and throw up.

"Gil found your glasses next to you. The lenses were a bit scratched so I had a friend take a look at them." She frowned down at me. I just noticed that she is much taller than I am. Wait, everyone was taller than I am. "I rarely see such good glasses like those. You must come from a pretty rich family to get that kind of quality."

Do they look that fancy? Everyone had this back at the university. Kate and Richter had nice glasses so why would it be that surprising unless they only have them glasses to do experiments with, or maybe that is just Tethe'alla. Oh right, she was waiting for me speak. Okay, it was lying time. "My family had a special pair made for me as a present. It took them a real long time to gather the money. I couldn't go back home to face them if something happened to my glasses. Thank you again for finding them."

"Oh that makes sense then." Bullet dodged! Oh no. She is looking at me with some suspicion. "Your family must have loved you a lot to go through all that trouble. If that is true then why are you on your own? As a matter of fact what were you doing so close to the holy grounds?"

Holy...whatnow? Does she mean the place where the tower is supposed to be? Let's just forget about that for now. How in the world do I explain the first one? There wasn't a good lie for that. So maybe I should just tell the truth. "I didn't have a choice. I was forced to leave with nothing but the clothes on my back."

That wasn't lie. I don't have enough information to answer the second half though. I hope that she will just drop it until I knew more about the time period or until I start breathing again. I think my heart stopped when I was upstairs. The pity look in her eye told me that she would stop integrating me. Oh great, now she feels sorry for me. I was going to feel guilty about this aren't I?

"Oh I see. It's because of your blood isn't?" Blood? What is she talking about? She leaned her broom on the table to hug me gently. Her chest makes great pillow, just saying. "It'll be alright. You will be safe here. The others have similar stories."

She keeps referring to the other people? Does see mean there are others that work for her? The question must have been written on my face since she starts explaining.

By the way, my lungs still are not doing their job. Get to fucking work! Lazy bastards, you would think that they are going into in shock or something.

"I take in kids that can't care of themselves" I was not a kid. "And/or have no place to go. In exchange they help me run this place. They work as maids, cooks, waitresses and hunters or whatever I need them to be." Oh, I get it but that still doesn't explain the blood part. Oh well since she is offering. I might as well stay until I find something else to do. Or until that crazy woman shows up. I don't care if she is a spirit. That woman was damn crazy.

"I'll stay. Thank you for letting me." I somehow managed not to wheeze that out. Is it hot in here or is it just me? I pat my chest lightly to get rid of the heat.

She rubs my head affectionately. "You're a polite kid aren't you?" I still was not a kid. Eve takes her hand off me and frowns. "You are also really naïve."

What? Why does she say that? I may have been sheltered but that doesn't mean that I was naïve. Wait, how can she even judge me like that? I just met her! Oh…

"Is it because a complete stranger offered me a place to live? I know that it's not a good idea but I have no other choice. It's either living here with you or stay out there with the monsters. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. If that makes me naïve the-mm hmm!" I mumbled in her hand.

"That's not it." She takes her hand away from my mouth. With that hand she tucks some hair behind her ear. Her pointed ear. It wasn't like elves or Link's ear. It was a little too round but they were more triangular than human ears.

See? The eyes were doing fine. Why won't my lungs follow their example?

The dots practically connected themselves. "You're a half-elf?" She nods her head solemnly. "Cool. Now can you tell me why I'm naive?"

Eve stares at me with a blank expression. She stays like this for the longest time. Then, out of nowhere she starts laughing. She laughs so hard that she has to hold her stomach with one hand and one on the table to hold herself up with another. Did I say something funny?

"In all my years I have never seen a human act so casually." She stood straight up; amusement is still in her eyes. "It was obvious that I was a half elf. The green hair is a dead giveaway. You didn't even question it nor did you even react when I revealed my heritage. You are strange a little human."

To be fair I have been to so many cons that I don't even blink at different color hair and my roommate dyed her hair pink. Besides, Regal and Presea's hair are odd colors so I just assumed...

"Or maybe it's because you were raised around half-elves." Now I'm confused. What gave her that idea? Just because I was a little weird (to her) that doesn't mean I'm raised around half-elves. "You thought I couldn't tell that you were a quarter elf? Your mana is similar to a human but it's different. It's not like a half elf either. It's somewhere in between. That was why you were forced to leave your home right? It's because folks didn't like that fact you had elven blood in you or that you had a half elf parent right?"

I wanted to kill something. Why the hell is my mana not exactly human? When did I even have mana in my body. That bitch. Jord somehow turned me into a quarter elf didn't she? I'm like Seles now. Having elven blood could have been badass if someone asked me. No one fucks with my DNA and gets away with it! I should go burn some forest or liter, just to get back at "Mother Nature."

She snaps me out of my little rant. "Oh, I just remembered that I never got your name."

"It's…." wait magic is obviously involved. I remembered reading that if someone powerful got your name that could cause some damage or least have some type of advantage over you. It happens in several books and movies. I think it comes from the fact that you can hear your own name in a crowded room, early people thought that it meant your soul was captured or something like that. Since I was in another world I was willing to believe anything right now. Jord is obviously a magical/supernatural being. Back on Earth, it sounded like Jord had friends. If they are friends of hers then they also must be a magical/supernatural being I rather not that take any more chances.

Shit, she is waiting for an answer. Think girl think. I have to choose wisely. I will be using it from now on. My name has to be a little odd for human. I don't remember a half elf with normal names (Arche, Genis, raine, mithos, Yuan…). Let's see Dora, hell no. Venus, I want to but no, Ariel, maybe. Maya no but…that gives me an idea. Fiora? No but another idea came to mind. "Sharla. My name is Sharla Fey."

I dubbed myself Sharla. I would love to see those magical bitches get me now because even if they want me they can't have me. Not when my body was spazzing out.

My lungs finally noticed that no oxygen was getting in or carbon dioxide was not coming out was of my system. They also must have noticed someone starting a campfire in my chest.

I grabbed the front of my shirt like a lifeline before I fell to my knees and threw up.


	2. Getting Settled

**Edit 5/15/13: Oh. My. God. There were so many errors in this. There was no way I could just let stay up like it was. Maybe, I'll rewrite the first chapter one day, when I'm not being lazy. I also changed Matthias name to Elliot. He just didn't seem like an Elliot to me. Also, I change Joro to Jord. I always forgot the little dot above the "O", so I went for the alternate spelling. Oh, and I move the guild explaining thing thanks to the suggestion of a lovely reviewer~**

* * *

I groaned in frustration as I pulled the blanket over my head, successfully blocking out the morning light. Being stuck in bed was the worst. Normally being in bed all day would be a dream come true. However, it was nightmare if I could't actually relax, like when I was sick or injured. This moment would be a pretty good example. My lungs still burned from that attack earlier and my muscles weren't really up for anything now. Not only that, apparently I had a concussion. That would explain my blurry memories. It was not really a problem since Ms. Boss was a healer back in the day. That left me in bed, doing absolutely nothing. Sure I had plenty to think about but I know nothing! I wasn't able to get any information from Evette before my body freaked out. Actually, that attack was weird. Now why did my body do that? Was it just stress? Going to another world does put pressure on the body. I think.

I threw up in the trashcan beside my bed. I dangled on the side of the bed for a few minutes. It doesn't take long before acid come out once more. It wasn't as much as before. Now it was just droplets. When my stomach settled I rolled over and remade my blanket cocoon.

" I'm in a game. I'm in a game. I'm in a game. I'm in a game!" That's all I hear in my head. It doesn't matter if I blocked my ears, I could still hear it. Those words were what caused me to be sick. I was sure of it.

I was in a game.

"Shut up." My body started to shake and I gripped my ears tighter. "I'm not in a game. I'm in my dorm room."

Footsteps, I heard footsteps. I removed the cover when voices were within hearing range. They were getting closer and closer. A few disappeared while others passed by the door. The other residents must have came back from wherever they were. It was time to put my game face on and focus, which included putting on my glasses.

The door was suddenly opened by a man that looks a few years older than I am. The man has shaggy dirty blond (or light brown) hair. There is a lock of hair on his left side that seems to longer than the rest. He walked into the room and just plopped onto the other bed. A young auburn haired man followed behind him, closing the door when he entered the room.

"Thank Martel we're finally home." The brunet whined. "I thought the Pastor would never shut up. Did you see the way he kept looking at me? I swear if I didn't get out there as fast as I did, he would have gave me another boring lecture about how "sinful" I am."

"There is nothing sinful about you." The man giggled at his friend. That's new. I have never heard a man giggle before. "But the pastor is only trying to deliver the word of the goddess. He means well."

The brunet waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, Hail Martel, pray for the chosen's success yadda yadda."

That was what I needed to hear. From what I gathered Cruxis was still in charge and this was the declining world. That was just shitasic. At least I wasn't anywhere near Tales of Phantasia, hallelujah for that. I wonder which chosen they were talking about. I kind of hope it was not Colette.

"Eli!" He was about to scold him when something caught his attention. Perhaps it was the body in the other bed, durr hurr. There was a long pregnant silence. I just waved at them nonchalantly. The next thing I knew honey eyes were suddenly close to mine.

"She's so adorable! I've never seen you before. Well I work in the kitchen so I really shouldn't see you if you were a regular. Are from the Triet region? Is your family from Triet? I don't know many people outside of Triet with you complexion. I hear that it's nice during this time of year. Are you a gypsy? Is that why you are far from the desert? Isn't it dangerous traveling with all those monsters out there? I bet that means that you can fight. I can tell from your arms! I'm Silvio! It's nice to meet you!"

Oh. My. God. Did he even breathe? He talked so fast that it was hard to understand him. It takes me awhile for my brain to catch up with his mouth. "My name is Sharla. Sharla Fey"

Sharla….that left a weird taste in my mouth. It's going to take some time to get used to.

"You're name is Sharla? That's so pretty! Oh! Oh! Were you the one the Gil was carrying? I saw him carrying something this morning while we were going to the sermon. I thought Gil was carrying a present. He always gets us presents when he comes back. I guess you count as a present. Hey Eli! I think he gave you Sharla as a present. Can we keep her?"

So-called-Eli chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. "She's not a pet, even if she is cute. If she wants to stay she can. Are you staying Miss Sharla?"

He flashed me a warm smile that made my heart speed up and my face catch on fire. No boy (or anyone really) outside my family has called me cute. Not unless they were being sarcastic dickwads. Now these two boys that I just met just called me cute. I was not sure how to deal with that!

I backed away from them and bumped into the wall. Silvio still didn't get the hint. He tries to follow; a hand tugs his shoulder back. I glance up at "Eli" to thank him but I did not like the look in his eye so I look away. Oh lord, he is amused.

"You have nothing to fear miss. I swear to my noble blood that no harm will come to you." He assures me with a gentle smile. To make my heart melt further he takes my hand into his own and kisses it, like knight would do to his mistress.

"I-I uh…."

"I believe that I never introduced myself, pardon me for being for rude. I am Elliot, your new roommate and protector."

"Hi…" I said lamely.

I'm going to have to deal with these people from now on aren't I?

XXX

It's a crowded night down at the House of Cards, one of Hima's main attractions. The building was a guild hall. The first floor is the tavern; the second are filled with rooms used for healing purposes, business making or other private matters, which may or may not include, paid Promiscuous behavior. The third floor is where the workers stay. Then there is the basement. You can only get in the basement with a key. Down there are special stocks like ore's, rare fur, precious metal, drugs and magicite (crystalized mana). Only a barmaid with clearance can get the key.

The guild itself has four main departments. The Hearts dealt with clerical and medical situations like healing those who come to the hall, providing blessings to the outcasts and other things. Diamonds are the merchants. The clubs are the craftsmen, like blacksmiths, gel makers etc. Spades are the one that actually go out and do stuff. They are like Mercenaries in a way. Actually they are mercenaries. They make up part of Spades. Hunters take up another part. The two often overlap roles.

It wasn't unusual for guildsmen to spend their evenings in the guild hall, even if it was out of the way. After all it was the place where guildsmen, travelers and some locals all gather to drink the night away. Tonight was no exception. The loud chatter of various patrons could be heard through the establishment's wooden walls. The patrons laugh loudly at whatever their friend said and the brooders are drinking their troubles away. The crowd is mostly human. The half-elves are sprinkled throughout the tavern; some pretend they are human while the ones who can't hide their genes are isolated.

The barmaids weaved the customers with ease. Half the waitresses were half-elves and were treated rudely otherwise there wasn't a problem.

"Yo! Wench! Git me som' beer!" A loud customer ordered the new quiet waitress. She whipped her head around as she just finished serving a table. It was s a miracle that she didn't drop anything. That waitress happens to be me. I'm going stop thinking in third person now.

"Right away sir!" It has been a few days since I first arrived. Eve meant what she said about the tenants working for her. Since I didn't have any other skills she made me a waitress during the night shift. Why she would ever put someone with zero experience to work during the busiest time of the day is beyond me.

So far I hate it here. This skirt was way too long. Not too long as in I'm tripping over it but longer than would I was used. The longest skirt I have ever worn was too my knees. I'll cut it later. It's not just the skirt, the blouse is cut so low that it reveals quite a bit of cleavage and the corset pushes my chest upward. From what I can tell this was standard uniform. According to Eve it keeps the customers coming. The half elves working here and the ones that come here might deter people but boobs keep them coming anyway. Eve didn't say that outright but it was implied. I kind of felt bad for the busty waitresses.

My working clothes aren't the only thing I hate. I'm an almost eighteen year old girl from Queens. The fact that I'm on Sylvarant while the Desians are running around is a big problem for someone like me. It's like traveling back in time to the middle ages with Nazi's that can do magic. That's why I hate it so much.

The good part was that I have someone helping me out. Like now for an example.

Eli, catches the saucer as I stumbled over a leg, I sighed out of relief as the beer stopped swishing around so much. I sent my roommate a grateful look before I resumed working.

I was half right when I classed him as a knight. While rooming with him not once has he done anything questionable. Every time I changed he left the room, he gives me space and he even helps me out. Overall he is gentleman. He kind of reminds me of the princely young man trope, except that he isn't rich, or so they say. I have a feeling being prince-like is only half of who he is. It wasn't anything to worry about; everyone had a mask that they wore in public.

The only thing I was worried about was this one customer. They normally wouldn't be a problem. There was usually someone who acts like a bouncer, during this shift its Elliot's and one of tougher waitresses. So when a patron gets too touchy-feely or when there was a fight those two will step in and kick ass. So why would anyone be on edge especially during happy hour(s)? Simple this man feels different.

I could see his messy blond hair from the corner of my eye. He has been here for a while. At first I didn't pay him any heed. Then I noticed people coming up to him to talk, including someone I was serving. When I gave my customer his beer I just happen to look his way. His piercing green eyes were looking right at me. I mean it when I say piercing. He was staring into my soul, I know he was. So I did what any sensible person would do. I got the fuck away from him without looking like a wimp. At least I hope I didn't look like one. Ever since then I would catch him just staring at me like the creep I'm sure he is. Whenever that happened he smirked devilishly.

When it was almost closing time, I placed the saucer on the bar into order to dig into my apron for the cash, excuse me, gald. The young man on the other side takes the gald and started counting it. Jeez, I didn't steal anything.

"Hey Sharla" It took me a few seconds to respond to Elliot. I was still getting use to that name.

"Yes?" I take my saucer when it's filled with food. He followed me with a slight frown.

"Is he giving you any trouble?" Eli nudges his head to show who he was talking about. Oh, he means the creeper. I shook my head.

"No, he isn't doing anything that warrants attention but thank you for asking." Eli didn't look convinced. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, which would be rude. Instead I just smiled at him. "If anything happens I will scream. I swear it. You better get to work before you get yelled at."

"Alright, just remember that promise." With that he left me alone. There really shouldn't be a problem. The creeper couldn't do anything while there are so many witnesses. Everything will be fine.

"Miss Waitress, I need a refill~" I heard a guy say while I serves a table food full of men and a woman. One of the other girls will get him.

"Here is your meat stew." The woman nods at me.

"Hey, new girl." I turned around to face another waitress. She might live next in the room next to mine. "You have been requested."

Requested? Could they do that? I frown as I look as the table she was pointing to. The room just dropped a few degrees. Shit, what does the creeper need? There is no way I was serving him. I rather die and that's what I was going to tell her.

"Okay, I'll get to him now." I say in a quiet voice. I was only doing this so I can give him a piece of my mind!Once I am in front of his table I tell him off. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He didn't say anything. His eyes just wonder for a bit before resting is eyes on something in front of me. "I would like two melons. I like mine not too big but not too small."

Two…..jerk! I block my torso. He made a disappointed whine. "I'll see what I can do."

I turned to leave. That's when it happened. I swear my body reacted on its own. I think all the frustration I built up since the day I was kidnapped finally found a release. As soon as a hand touched my backside my fist connected with the creeper's face. "You jackass! Hijo de puta! Touch me again I will out my foot up your ass you won't be able to shit for years! Pudrete en el infierno! "I raise the saucer smack him once more but before the bastard got what he disserved a hand grabbed my wrist. I pout up at Eli. "In my defense I did yell when I punched him."

Eli's stern face told to me to shut up. His dark green eyes flicker over to the man. I'm suddenly pulled from his grip.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Silvio whispered (shouldn't he be cooking?). Then it hit me. I just punched a stranger, a stranger who is probably strong. I'm so dead aren't? To protect myself from the wrath of the creeper I hid behind the tall Elliot. It's a good thing I'm so small or else hiding would be difficult.

…

No it's not!

Everything in the tavern gets silent. The only thing that could be heard is a single heartbeat. The blonde sat there, Frozen in shock. His bright green eyes slowly made their way to the one who dared to strike him. The young waiter blocked his vision of the offender who is frozen in fear. He slowly gets up off his chair. A sudden heat wave fills the room.

Elliot pushes me into Silvio's grip again. The brunet wraps his arms around me, acting as a shield.

"C'mon Eli, let me through." The temperature in the room shot up like a rocket again but weirdly no one is sweating more than usual. The only really difference is that some people backed up and Silvio started crushing me. "I just want to tell her what I think about that little punch."

Elliot didn't back down. Instead he smirked confidently. "Are you picking on little girls now?" I should be insulted.

The man raises a brow. "I'm just upholding the code. An eye for an eye and she has four of them."

Oh, you can just drown in a river you dumb blonde. Suddenly all eyes were on me, it was making me severely nervous. Did I say that out loud? Whoops.

The creepers eyes narrow dangerously. "I have one thing to say to you little girl." He growled. Out of nowhere he starts laughing like he just heard the best joke in the world. "You sure have an interesting way to thank your rescuer. The name is Gilbert, love. You best remember it."

Gilbert…Gilbert...Gil…Holy Roman Empire! This is the guy the saved me?! My hero is a perverted bastard?! Why is everyone laughing agai- I said that out loud didn't I?

As the air cools down the people in the tavern resumed their activities. Some of the customers patted me on the shoulder, thanking me for the entertainment. The barmaids went back to working, not without flashing me a glare or a smile. Elliot bopped is saucer on Gilberts head and muttered something. As for Gilbert himself he went right back to being a creeper.

What just happened?

Xxx

"I'm bored" I said while hanging the laundry out to dry. The light breeze plays with my ponytail. It feels loose so I took out the green ribbon and retied it at the base of my neck. Someone once said it makes me look like a boy. My clothes didn't help. I was wearing a green long sleeved tunic with a matching short cape that cover my right shoulder (to be honest was like a manly shawl), the boots were brown so I had a brown belt (that sat over the tunic) to go with them. Just to be a nerd I picked out a pair of white pants. My iron cross looks a little out of place but who cares. The only missing is a green hat.

It was a nice spring day. Which meant it was perfect day to do laundry. Since it wasn't my day to work I was picked to do laundry duty, along with some other people, including Silvio. Normally I would help him out in the kitchen if boredom ever striked me but unfortunately he has the day off too. There goes my usual entertainment.

Now that I think about it I barely leave Sil's side. The only time I was not with him was when we are both working; otherwise we are in town, in the common room or in my room. Hell, we even sleep together. Not like that. One day I woke up and he was in my bed. He said that he hated sleeping alone and for some reason I let him stay, with Elliot's permission.

Speaking of Elliot, I found out some interesting tidbits about him. I remember thinking that he reminds me of the princely young man trope and that was half right. He is very polite, nice and very charming. However that's not all he is. He is mostly this way around female acquaintances. I don't really know how to accurately describe his other part. The best I can describe him is a womanizing "Red Oni" that can wield an axe. I found that out when I saw him sparring with a few of his friends. He had a bloodthirsty look in his eye that made my blood run cold but yet I was attracted to him, which says a lot about me.

Anyway, I also learned that Eli is part of the guild. Which is why he isn't entertaining me, he is on a guild quest, leaving me bored. I would go anywhere until the laundry is dry unless I wanted the laundry to be vandelized. What a predicament.

"I have an idea!" Sil yelled excitedly from the rock somewhere behind me. A slight thump indicated that he jumped off. "Why don't you try learning a new skill like…." There was a thoughtful pause. "…Like learning how to wield a weapon!"

I opened my mouth to shoot down the idea but then something occurred to me. Aren't I here for a reason? It's been four months since I arrived and I haven't heard from Jord or her little friends. That worried me quite a bit but I still waited patiently. I assumed that someone would fetch me at any time. Knowing this world, I will have to learn to defend myself in the meantime.

"That's a great idea." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden voice right next my ear. Does he really have to do that?

"Screw you Gil!" The man laughs as he wrapped his crimson covered arm around me shoulder. That's right, ever since that day he keeps popping up. He would stick around for a few days and then disappear for a few weeks. Every single time he stays he bothers me! It pisses me off. He just likes my reaction, I know it.

"Do not pop out of nowhere, Stop touching me and who the hell gave you permission eavesdrop!" He completely ignored me as I tried to remove his arm in favor of paying attention to Silvio. Sil didn't have a problem with the walking headache joining. In fact he was ecstatic. He was so overjoyed that he was bouncing in place.

"Gil you're back! I was just telling Sharla that she should start learning how to wield a weapon! Maybe she could go on missions with us!" Gilbert patted the half elf on the head with his usual eternal smirk still on.

"He does have a point. It's a perfect way for you to keep busy. Eventually you might be able to join us and actually be useful." His green eyes stare me down. I glare right back at him. It is a battle of wills at this point. Even though he was right, I just couldn't let him win. It's un-American to just give up without a fight. I will not back down! I will struggle until the end. My flame of youth shall not be doused! Bring it o- "I'll get you anything you want."

"Deal."

"Sharlie will join us! It's going to be so fun. We can go on missions together. I haven't gone on any mission in a while. What if I'm rusty? Will they kick me out of the guild? If they do that I won't have any gald. Miss Eve doesn't pay us enough! What am I going to do?" A white gloved hand covers his mouth just as tears start to form. In the process he loosen his grip around me.

"I like you but you talk too much." Silvio looked a little sheepish but only a little. The blonde turned his attention to me as I managed to free myself. "Oh no you don't little Gypsy."

"Who are you calling little and a gypsy?" He started calling me that after our second meeting. The reason was because of my brown skin. Apparently people with my complexion usually originate from Triet region and gypsies also originated from there. He doesn't know it but gives me the perfect cover backstory. As for little...I'm 4'10".

He grabbed my arm, ignoring my protest about touching. "The muscles here are more developed than the others which means you used your arms and shoulders a lot. I noticed that when I was carrying you. Why?"

I avoid his soul reading eyes. They still made me feel uneasy. "I used to practice archery." This was the first truth I told about myself in a while. My mom ordered my oldest sister and me to get a hobby since anime and other geeky stuff were consuming our lives. My oldest sister chose dancing and I chose archery. There was a local center in Queens that provided lessons. I continued it since I loved it. I was lucky that my college had an archery club. There was also a short time when I tried out fencing in high school but I had to drop it after a few months, it kept me too busy and stressed.

A Cheshire cat grin spreads across his smile. "This makes things a lot easier. You would be hunting with us in no time. Sil! Get the bow and arrows."

"Yes sir!" He said while saluting before running off.

What did I sign up for?

Xxx

I signed for hours of grueling training. Gil was one strict mentor. Sure sometimes he'll be flirtatious and cop a feel with the excuse of repositioning and hands on teaching but most of the time he is really scary and serious. There were a couple of times were he looked really annoyed. It's not my fault though! Whenever I had to shoot back home it was relatively quiet but here Gilbert is making noise by yelling or by sparing his buddies in the background, making me miss the dummy. He said that when I'm on the field there would be noise. If that wasn't enough he would make me stand for hours, which sucked because I would be sore while I was working. Since he does have a life and an important job in the guild, he can't train me all time. He would leave for over a week and stay for two or three days. When he is gone Eli is charge, who is a drinking buddy of his. He was much nicer to me than this blond idiot. Eli never raised his voice or scolded me. Why can't he always be my teacher?

"Aim higher! No lower! Keep your shoulders even! What the hell are you doing? You almost broke the window!" Gilbert yelled at his poor irritated student. The dummy shouldn't be in front of the wall if you don't want to window hit.

"Well if you shut up I could actually hit the damn thing." I muttered under my breath.

"It won't always be silent-"

"-when I'm actually on a job. I know!" I spat right back at him as I pull the arrows out of the wall. I had years of experience and I never missed the target in years. Maybe I didn't hit the bull's eye but I never flat out missed. I have a few metals that I busted my ass to get! It's starting to piss me off. I can't be this bad. "You don't have to keep telling me that!"

"Then stop failing! I've seen children that can shoot better than you." Oh that is so it! He was going to shut up right now! "I can't believe I'm training such a failu-" An arrow flew right at his big fat head. It would have hit him too if he didn't dodge in time, almost falling off the wooden fence. What a sham. "You could have taken my eye out!"

"That was the idea." I spat on the on ground before reloading my bow. After that I expected him to tell me off for pulling a stunt like that. Instead there was silence and the sound of arrows hitting the straw dummy.

"How were you able to aim that quickly and then almost hit me?"

"I don't know. This is just a wild guess but it could be because you are closer to me. It's just a thought." There was more silence. He jumped down from his post and walked next to the dummy.

"Shoot me" The arrow almost fell, from the way the bow and arrow is being held it could have pierced my boot. What did he just say? "Didn't you hear me? I said shoot me. It's not like it will hit. I faced more dangerous archers than you."

Alright then I don't have a problem with shooting him. It will be great way to release my anger. I reposition myself and a line the bow and arrow. There it is again, that constant heat. It's coming from Gilbert's direction. I focused everything I had into the arrow. I have to pierce it. Pierce it. I was so focused that I almost didn't notice that the tip of my arrow shined.

"Piercing line!" I let go of the arrow. For some reason when I released it my hand felt hot and the recoil made me fall. The next thing I know Gilbert is on his knees, holding his shoulder. What happened? "Oh my god. Are you alright?" I said when I'm by his side.

"I wasn't expecting that one. It's nothing to worry about just a nick love." He shows me his shoulder to pacify me. He is right. It's just a nick. There is a little tear in his scarlet coat but that's it. "At least I confirmed my theory. Thank you ever so much love." He kisses me on the cheek which earns him a push to the ground. "I thought you were too old to believe in cooties."

"S-shut up." My face is burning up. I can take Silvio. He doesn't flirt. He is just over affectionate. Elliot does flirt but he doesn't mean it, to me anyway. Gilbert however would sleep with you. Not in the Silvio way either!

"Anyway. At least I know why you were able to almost hit me. You sensed my mana."

"Explain."

He sat crossed legged while I sit on my knees. "Do you remember when we met?"

"I try not to."

"Did you feel a heat wave after you hit me?"

I blinked a couple of times. He knows about that? So I'm not going crazy. That was good to know. "Yeah, what about it?"

"At that moment I stopped suppressing my some of my mana. That's what you felt. It can be sensed various ways but the easiest way is feeling it. The hotter the mana the richer it is. Well, that goes for neutral mana. Elemental mana feels different. You'll see later. Now what you did was sense my mana and tried to hit it. That's called targeting. You don't need to have elven blood for that. As for that arte, let's just call that instinct for now."

Did he just explain how a game mechanic works in real life? There was something else that bothered me. "If you can suppress your mana does that mean you're a half elf?"

"You're smarter than you look."

"I hate you so much." Ignoring my declaration of loathing, he ruffles my curly hair. That reminds me, I need to seriously take an hour just to brush it. It's getting too fluffy.

"I can sense mana because of same reason why you can. We aren't that different."

"I highly doubt that." He chuckles as he stands up. I do the same. It has been a productive day. I learned something new, I almost hit Gilbert with an arrow and I learned an tech. Things have been going smoothly so far, too smoothly. It makes me dread the future.


	3. Desian Disturbance

**Whoot! I finally updated. This actually turned out better than the first two chapters.**

**Funny story: My internet was out for a few days, so out of pure boredom I finished this chapter. The original plot I came up with fell apart in my mind, so I had to build a new before I could continue. I also had figure out some stuff with Sharla's personality. For the most part I have the Sylvarant arc mapped out. Nothing really…**

** Also, I tried to scale Sylvarant for when the party is actually traveling (cause that's a great opportunity for characterization) and oh boy…**

**Canon characters? What Canon characters? I don't see any canon characters. But you will see one next chapter. **

**This is also the longest chapter I have ever written. Go me?**

* * *

"Sharlie! Sharlie!" Startled by the sudden shout, I almost drop my tray on a poor bulky customer that could easily break my neck. The patron didn't seem to be too bothered by the almost accident but still, an apology is still in order.

From behind a body crashed into mine. The tray really would have fallen if I didn't set it down on the table moments before. "Sharlie!"

With a swift bop on the head the assailant removed his arms from around my shoulders. I didn't bother looking at him. There wasn't time to deal with my friend. The guild hall was filled up from wall to wall and the servers were stretched thin. It was all thanks to those Desians. The Desian activity has risen these past few weeks causing travelers to flock to safety until everything goes back to normal. It was great for business but at the same time wasn't. Guild members practically ran here. That wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't overcrowded. We had to take double shifts in order to accommodate. This place was just too small for this many people. If I heard correctly the Hima branch was the smallest in the guild.

That reminded me.

"Silvio Burattinaio, why aren't you in the kitchen?" The half elf trailed after me as I go from table to table, careful not to bump into the other servers. "We are shorthanded as it is without the staff wondering about."

For a moment he looked regretful. "I'm sorry, but this too important to wait!" Oh please, he was anything but sorry.

"For God's sake! What can be so important that you would bother me while I'm working?" I really shouldn't have snapped at him. It's not his fault that I'm stressed, not to mention broke. Then again he shouldn't have bothered me. Luckily he just brushed it off like he always does.

"Everyone is afraid to go out of town, so requests are piling up because no one is willing do them. This is our chance to snatch them up!"

I rolled my eyes. While he did make a good point there wasn't a very good reason not to go out of town. "Sure let's do it!" I said in an upbeat voice that matched his.

He's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?"

"Yeah, let's just leave our jobs when we are needed the most to go out and get attacked by monsters, bandits and Desians. I'm sure the woman who took us in when we had nowhere to go and gave us said jobs would just love that." I answered sarcastically.

"But the requesters are willing to pay high!" He whined, shoving up a piece of sandy colored paper in my face as I was walking, making me stop abruptly. Was he trying to cause an accident? I snatched it out of his head, ignoring the calls I got from the customers.

"Request from Robert Williams." Oh hey, that's the nice blacksmith that I bought my bow from. He was with the guild I think. "Materials needed: thirty wolf fangs. Reward: 50,000 gald. 50,000 gald!" There was a hitch in my throat. Was that right? I read it over again to confirm the reward. "T-that's a lot of gald."

"That's not all. The population of black wolves has sky rocketed." That sentence ran through my head. Black wolf furs are valuable. With hunters cowering in towns the competition for those furs is almost non-existent. The icing on the cake is that the packs usually hang out in location that less than a day away by horse or land dragon. My pockets were giving getting heavy already! Cha-ching!

I grabbed his hand with both of mine. "Why are we just standing here? We have a request to do!"

He placed his other hand over mine. "Does this mean we are going to be rich?"

"We are going to be rich!" We jumped up and down excitedly, chanting those words. "We are going to be rich~ We are going to be rich~"

At that moment there was no one but us. We were in our own little rich world. In that world we didn't look so messy. Our wrinkled clothes were replaced with colorful silk garments and our hair was perfectly conditioned. We continued enjoying our flower and gold filled world until he opened his big mouth. "We can take the money and flee from Eve! She can't murder us if we aren't around!"

"…"

That put a stop to my jumping. Not his through. He just kept jumping, making my arms hurt in the process. "Sure she might make request to have us dragged back here or for our heads on a plate but we will have money for bodyguards! Isn't that great?"

Once again he was hit on the head with my fist. "Go back to the kitchen."

"But Sharrrrrrlie" I made the zipping motion with my hands. That's the one you make when you want someone to shut up. Like right now.

"Here is the plan. We work our shift today, and then we tell Eve we are going out for the day, after that we run to our rooms and barricade the door. First thing in the morning we will jump out the window. We will be back by night fall."

That plan was perfect! There is no way anyone could think of a better one. Silvio did not like my wonderful idea through if the small frown was any indication. He just had to find all the holes in my plan, the jerk. "You're only giving us a day? That means we'll have to get a dragon or a horse! You know the cheapest rancher hates half elves and whatever you are." He whined.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Whatever—I'm a hybrid gypsy!" It's amazing how that lie turned into a knee jerk response.

He just ignored my outburst and kept on whining. "Even if we get the animals it will still take us a long time to prepare them. We are just too weak and squeamish to do the job that quickly."

I scowled deeply at him. Wasn't there a more polite way to say that? As usual he did have a point. The two of us aren't exactly what you call strong or skillful. Scratch that. That only applied to me. Sure I can shoot some arrows and wait on tables but I wasn't even great at doing those. I can't balance multiple trays nor could I get a bull's eye. When I do hit it I can't look at it or even touch it. Some hunter I turned out to be; I couldn't even handle blood. On the other hand, Silvio was amazing. He was one of the best in the guild, there was no one better than him in the kitchen. His skills on the field weren't that shabby either. His spells and Glaive saved me a countless times from our prey.

So in a way he was being polite.

There was still no way I was going to let someone else cash in though.

"This is almost too painful to say but we have to…get help and s-split the reward." I chocked out.

Silvio put his hand over his mouth and gasped rather loudly. "That means we will get less! Think about what you are saying!" He shook his poor defenseless friend by the shoulder rather violently. This will result in a headache in the working. "Who are you and have you done with my friend!"

"You have five seconds to let me go." I said through my clenched teeth.

"You both have five seconds to get you asses back to work." Startled by Eve's suddenly very close voice, we quickly jump apart. The boss lady was standing right beside us with fist on her hips. She frowns at the both of us. "If you two don't get to work you will wish you were in a ranch."

Needless to say we got our butts in gear. Silvio ran to the kitchen, while knocking over two patrons and a waitress, and I picked up saucer and danced through the crowd. While doing this I scanned the room for the muscle we will bring with us. I spotted him in the corner of the room. He was talking to a table full of women, just as I expected. They looked absolutely love-struck. The poor darlings must be from out of town. As per the unwritten code of female honor I must save them from that fake prince. It took some fancy footwork to get over there. Walk forward, side step, spin, duck, back up and lift up the tray. Those were the steps to the complex dance. It wasn't easy to learn and there were a couple of mistakes at first but you will get it eventually. You kinda have to if you want to keep working.

"There is nothing you need to worry about. The Desians won't step a foot in here. They know that we will fight to protect our guest." He said as he places a dish (chicken?) in front of them.

"But what if they raid the town? This place won't stand a chance." The healer(?)in the middle inquired. From where I was standing I could make out a heart tattoo with a white cross on all of them except the redhead of the group. That meant they were healers for the guild right? They looked pretty human. Did they use water magicite to work their magic? Then again, Mint was a human and her healing powers didn't use mana. Huh. What allowed her to use healing magic….not the time.

Without missing a beat Elliot kissed her hand. "I will protect everyone. It is part code of chivalry."

The redhead one raised her brow skeptically. She appears to be a bit older than the older two, maybe somewhere in her mid-twenties? "You follow that code? That means you're a knight right? Didn't the Desians destroy all the orders decades go."

"That is correct but I was taught the code of chivalry runs, my sweet. Before the knights fell my family served in various orders for generations". He smiled fondly into space. Or maybe he was smiling at a (false) memory. "My great-grandfather was one of the last knights in Luin. He told my father stories of his battles against the Desians and gave him the very weapons that he used against those foul beasts. My father swore to use those weapons to protect the people around him and to uphold the code. Then years later I swore the same thing. Since then I lived by the code. Currently, it's the only thing that connects me to my late family besides my ax."

Was it just me or does this place smell of bullshit? But still, I was never able to figure out which part of it was true.

The group of three sighed and said something about being romantic. He always gets them with that story. For some reason ladies always ate up that story. Even I fell for it for a while.

The black haired one sighed out, completely smitten with him. "That's so honorable of you. It's so hard to find men like you these days. You know…I'm still scared those things coming after me tonight." She said right after glancing at a half elf sitting all by himself. How dare she! That particular half elf is regular here and he just happens to be my favorite customers. He is the sweetest person I've served so far! Why I outta- "Can you stay with me tonight? I will feel safer with you around."

Oh no she didn't. And of course he was too caught up in his own little world to pay attention to what she just did. He was focused enough to get what she was implying though. "I don't see why not." Oh really? Not on my watch. A racist bitch doesn't deserve him and I need him to get a good night's sleep. I will just have to kill two birds with one stone then.

I knew what I had to do. I went around a couple of tables to get behind him. Then I walked over to him with a troubled look. "Um….Eli?" I whispered while tugging the back bow of his apron.

"Yes?" He looks back at me. His smile dropped as his face went from cheery to worry. "What the matter, princess?"

"Umm…." I dug the tip of my boot as shyly as I could. "It's….that…um….I just…something happened and...never mind. It's not important. I'm sorry that I bothered you." I left before he could say anything. He wanted to run after me but he knew he couldn't. Not when we had a job to do.

"Who was that?" I heard one asked. "Was that your girlfriend or something?"

"You mean Sharlie? No, of course not. She is like my kid sister." That annoyed the hell out of me. That's one of things I had to put up with for over the year. Everyone around here views me as a child. It's really pissing me off. Oh well, at least I had the satisfaction of knowing that he would be looking at me for the rest of the night, worried that there might be something wrong. There is no way he would sleep with anyone while thinking that a friend of his might be troubled. That's just the kind of guy he is.

With my temper still flaring I decided to check up on my favorite patron. He should cool me down a bit. I sauntered over to the corner he was sitting in with a smile on my face, hopefully hiding my killing intent towards that bitch.

"Hi Alistair!" He jumped, started by my sudden appearance. The man tore his gaze from his book, getting ready to tell off whoever interrupted him but then grinned toothily when he recognized me.

"Well if it isn't little Sharla. Finally paid ol' Al a visit, have we?" His blue eyes shine with amusement when I put my free hand on hip and let my inner Rarity come out.

"That isn't how you great a lady. Try again."

"Very well." He tipped his imaginary hat and bowed. "Pardon my behavior My lady. I am honored to be in your presence."

"That's better. Don't let that slip up happen again. You may rise now, peasant."

We starred at each other before he cracked and exploded into laughter. He spread out his arms, inviting me for a hug and I took it. "Can I get you anything?"

"Naw, that's alright lass. I'm still from that last course." The orange haired male patted his stomach to emphasize his point. "My compliments to the chef."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. He doesn't need a bigger ego. The boy knows he is good." Alistair chucked at my response.

"Aye, Aye. How about I give him a discount then."

"That's an unfair trade! Just because you can't compliment him doesn't mean that you can give him free stuff!" I protested. There was no way I'm letting Silvio get more than he disserves.

"Don't be jealous. I will always love you more." I stick out my tongue childishly, making him roar out in laughter. In return I laughed right along with him. This is exactly what I needed, a good giggle fit to ease away all those negative feelings. This why I adore Alistair, he never fails at making me smile. That and he has a Scottish accent. The only accent that can beat that is an English one. I admit that he scared the shit out of me when I first met him. He was tallish, and burly, he was always in fights and he wasn't the nicest person around back then. Hell, I'm the only waitress he is nice too. Well, that wasn't until after I earned his respect but that was another story.

"Now there is the cute smile I was waiting to see all night." Gah! I covered my heated face with my hands in embarrassment. What's with Sylvaranti men trying to make me blush or it is just the men I know. Despite my embarrassed state he kept going. "You've been looking stressed for a while. Your boyfriend must be doing a terrible job at making you feel loved. For shame."

"I told you before! Gilbert isn't my boyfriend, no matter what he tells you."

"You broke up with him? No wonder he hasn't been around lately."

"Alistair!"

Inside jokes, you gotta love them.

The rest of the night was uneventful. The guild was louder than usual and the drunks were drunker. By the end of the night the designated bouncers had to kick out the more rowdy patrons, Most of who were not locals or regular members of this guild branch. They were the ones that caused most of the mess, which meant more work for the employees.

After closing time we spent more time than normal cleaning up. Instead heading back upstairs at two in the morning like usual, we left sometime after three. Needless to say everyone was tired and irritable. Having pissed off females sharing a too small washroom was nightmare. Two fights broke out and three more were almost started. I, unfortunately, was hit in the face with an elbow during the last almost brawl. I wasn't not even going to treat this bruise, it was not worth it.

By time I went back to the room I shared with Eli I was tired, irritated and fed up. This was the last straw. I'm tired of Hima. I'm tired of working my butt off for a small income. I'm tired of being treated like a child. I'm tired of the constant fear of the Desians. I'm tired of hunting. I'm tired of being bored. I'm tired of waiting for Jord. It's been over a year and a half since I was dumped in this godforsaken world. If she was not going to get me then I will just find a way home myself and forget about her task.

I threw my so called uniform on my bed and knelt down to the floor check under to find a simple wooden box with brass hinges. I put the box on my bed and open it. All the gald I saved is still here. What I have saved plus what I am going to get for the hunt later should last me quite some time in Palmacosta. In Palmacosta I will go to the academy and look up anything can. If that fails I will travel to all the ruins to see what the people of the past knew. Going to some half elf refugee villages might be helpful. Cruxis might have leaked something or maybe there are some legends still going around. If all else fails I'm going to blow up to door to the tower of Mana and read some books there.

Plan D is hope that Colette's the chosen and wait until the world is united and go to Sybak. Let's hope that's not happen. It would be a pain in the ass if my memory of that terrible sequel is correct.

I snapped the box shut and placed it under my bed when the door opened. A tired looking Elliot walks in. Man, he looked dead. His normally bright eyes were dulled and accompanied with some nasty looking bags. Eli dragged himself across the floor and plopped on to his bed without taking off his shoes. This won't due at all.

I walked as a softly as I could to his bed. The poor thing looked like he really needed a good night's sleep. Too bad, I need him awake for a few more minutes.

"Eli, get up." She said quietly as I shake his shoulder. "Your hair is going to get tangled if you don't comb it out first."

At first it seemed like he was fast asleep but then he groaned and turned his head towards me. He cracked one eye open and just stared for a little while, possibly contemplating whether or not I was worth the effort. "It can wait until the morning." He groaned out. At least the man was half focused on me.

"If you wait then your hair will knot up and then you will have to comb it out in the morning. That will cause split ends and you would have to cut your hair. All your hard work would go to work to you had to do will go to waste." I whined, while briefly wondering if those words that full of bullshit of course.

With a soft sigh he sits up on his bed. He looked up at me, then at is dresser and then back at me. I knew what he wanted. I wordless went over his to his wooden dresser and opened the first drawer. It was filled with mundane things like a toothbrush, shaving razor and cream, clear nail polish and a dagger among other things. One of those other things was a comb and brush. Once I took those out I walked back to his bed and got a box that looked like mine. It contained a small pouch of a henna-like substance powder that allowed him to color his hair blonde, a mortar, a pestle and some kind of gel inside of a round bottle. It was much too a late and we both are to color his hair, so I just took the gel out of the box.

He turned around so that his back was to me and in complete silence while I did our nightly routine. It was pretty simple; all I had to do is pour a little of the clear gel from the bottle and massage it in his hair. The gel made is hair as soft as a kitten. He moaned as my fingers ghosted over his sculpt as I try to spread out the gel. This seems to relax him quite a bit, which was good for me and him. It felt good to just run my fingers through his hair when I made sure I didn't miss a thing. I did thing for another minute or two by that time I knew I had to comb and brush his hair. It didn't take long to comb out his hair. There were few naps thanks to the way he takes care of his hair. The only thing left to do was brush it. That's when I'll go in for the kill.

"Wow your hair grew a lot." I told him, trying start a conversation with him as I brushed his hair. The only answer I received was a quiet hum "I can't believe it's already down to your shoulders. You are so lucky to have such great hair. It should be to your back in no time. We'll be like twins then!" There was still no real response. The only reason I knew he was awake was because titled his head to the side when I needed more access. I hummed a little tune as I brushed. It's something Lita taught me one summer. After a few comfortable minutes he finally speaks.

"You were acting weirdly today. Is something the matter?" He says with his eyes still closed. It's about time he brought that up. "Were you being picked on again?"

_TWACK!_

"Ow!" The dirty blonde rocked back and forth, nursing his reddened forehead. There was no doubt that there will be a nice bruise in the morning. Is it just me or do my friends and I bruise each other a lot? "Why did you hit me with the brush?"

The handle of said brush was being gipped rather hard. I could just feel the metal pressing into my skin. "If you thought I was being picked on why didn't you do anything sooner?" I fumed in irritation.

He rubbed his head before turning to me and answered, "I thought you were a big girl now. You could have handled yourself."

Oh now I'm a big girl. What a jerk. "Whatever, false blue oni prince." He raised his eyebrow like he did when whenever I called that. He stopped trying to figure out why I call him that a while ago.

With a huff I threw the brush onto the bed, signaling him to do brush his hair himself. Without saying good night I head to my bed. "Hey hey, come on now." His bed creaked and then footsteps came closer to me. Two smooth arms were wrapped around my shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong."

Sighing in false defeat, I spilled the beans to him. "I'm a bit nervous." I admitted reluctantly. "Silver and I are going to go on a hunt tomorrow and I afraid of the Desians catching us."

The arms removed themselves from there resting place. He jerked me around so that I was staring into stern dark green orbs. His eyes held some kind of emotion that couldn't be identified but it did seem familiar "You and Sil are doing what? Are you two out of your minds?"

Before he can go any further into a lecture, one that was sure to come, I spoke up. "We are going on a hunt and there isn't a thing you can do about it." I crossed my arms defiantly.

"But…" One look at my face told him that I do what I want. He pinched in nose in exasperation. "I'm going with you."

. "No. We don't need a babysitter. Go bother someone else with your hero complex" I gave him the nastiest glare I could manage. It must have been some glare since he winced.

"That's not it at all. I'm just worried that you two will run into Desians. If I lose more friends to those things….."

I sighed rather loudly. "Whatever. Do what you want. If you come with us you aren't getting a single gald."

He nods his head. "Good. Now I don't have to carry you."

"What." I responded flatly. "You were going to follow us anyway weren't you?" His low chuckle was I needed to hear before pushing him onto his bed.

"Asshat" That was the last thing I said before going to my own bed and retiring in for the night. As I drifted off to sleep I remotely hear the door creak open. It didn't take long for a larger body to slip into my bed and spoon me.

The last thing I heard was a simple accusation whispered in my ear. "You are a witch."

I'm not going to disagree with that.

Xxx

_I lay in the grassy plain with my eye closed, completely at ease. There was a steady wind blowing and it felt divine along with the warm rays of light. I wish mother was here to enjoy it with me. It has been a long time since I saw her. I miss my dear mother. She probably had something important to do. Why else would she leave me? Maybe she is looking for father. Once she finds him everything will be alright and we can be a family. _

_The sound of crunching grass caught my attention. Was mother here? I didn't bother opening my eyes to check. Who else would it be? The only ones who ever come here are mother and I._

_"I'm bored and I know you are too." That was a male's voice and it definitely wasn't father. Father's voice is would make me feel safe. Why this intruder here? "It's time shake things up. Don't you think?" _

xxx

"Silver! Eli! We have to leave! Come ooooon" A lady should not be kept waiting like this, especially if the lady had to get up with the stupid sun. If Eli thought that that he could wake me at the break of dawn without consequences, he was dead wrong. The thing that woke me up was his damn alarm clock. It wasn't even a digital one where you could set your favorite song as your alarm. Of course not. This was the peasant world of Sylvarant. In this world we have antique alarms, the ones with hands and bells on them. Horrific, I know, but I digress. So I woke up to that loud shrill after getting three hours of sleep. Neither Silvio nor I wanted to get up. We just cuddled together when our sleep was disturbed. Elliot wouldn't have any of that. He picked me up and dropped me onto the half elf. Then he grabbed Silvo from underneath me, letting me fall onto the floor, and took him out of the room. I used that time to get dress in my Link inspired attire and then I fell back asleep. Then I was picked up in my sleep again and dropped on the floor. If it wasn't for the scented powder he was burning he would have been deader than Aerith, mostly because the smell distracted me. Whatever it was it certainly woke up my entire body. It was no longer sluggish but, instead, energized.

I got a feeling that the powder would have been illegal in the US, like many other things kept in the Guild hall's basement.

That was the story of why I was standing in front of the guild hall while the sun was still rising and the town just beginning to stir. What in the hell were those two doing? Eve was going to wake up any minute now. If she finds us before we leave we will be dead meat. Now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't yell.

The door finally opened. Out came my favorite half elf decked out in his normal adventuring attire. He tugs on the collar of his light blue long coat. He must have just put his glaive on his back.

"Silvio!" I called out to him. He looks down at from his spot on the porch. When he saw me he instantly smiled.

"Hi Sharlie~"

"Don't "Hi Sharlie~" me." I scolded, putting both hands on hips and glared. "What was taking so long and where is Elliot?"

Silvio hops off the porch and walks off towards the town entrance, but not before grabbing onto my wrist. "He left while you were trying to steal some apple gels."

"What?"

"He said to meet him by the entrance."

"What?" He dragged me down the rocky road with ease. I briefly wondered how strong he really is. He picked me up several times in the past and he waves that glaive around so easily. Oh well. As I was saying, he pulled me out of the little business district in the mountain town. We passed a few of early birds, trotting their way to their shops. Some didn't give us of the light of day while others gave us a nasty look. Both were completely normal.

When the gate came into view Silver tugged my hand a little harder and quickened his pace. Once we got there I looked around. The fake prince wasn't there yet. What a pain. I sat down and leaned on Sil's grey clad legs. "He better not make us wait forever."

The young man looked down at me. "Well the ranch is a good distance away. We will be here for a while." He explained. "At least we can rest instead walking all the way down."

"Why didn't he just take us with him?" I muttered. "That stupid fake prince."

Sil chuckled as he leaned on the pole that held up the "Welcome To Hima" sign. Only a few minutes passed until boredom hit again. This was a good of a time as any to tell him about my plans. That should kill the boredom.

"I'm leaving Hima after this hunt." I fell to the ground when my support disappeared. Augh! Now I have dirt and dust in my hair! This is going to take forever to wash out! "What the hell!"

Grabbing me by the forearms, he looked me in the eyes. Wait, was it just me or were his eyes always this amber? Whatever.

"Why are you leaving? Is it something we did?" He asked desperately.

I shook my head and tried to take his hands into my own but I couldn't get them off. "I love you, Eli and everyone whoever cared for me but Hima isn't the place where I belong. I also have something I need to take care of. Please understand."

His grip tightened, so much so that it will cause bruising later. The happy bright light that was always present turned transformed into dark storm clouds. For once I was afraid of the man in front of me. Maybe this wasn't the right place or time to bring it up. He is getting too emotional too quickly. At this rate he might actually hurt me.

I tried to wiggle out of his grip but it was no use. "Let go! You are hurting me."

That seemed to snap him out of it. His eyes widened momentarily before glancing down at his hand. He slowly takes his hand off and mumbled a "sorry". Before he turns away from me, I could spot tears though. Without a moment of hesitation I hug him silently.

We stayed that way until a confused Elliot came back with two Wyrms. "Did something happen?" He asked when he got to us.

"Nothing" I mumbled as I stood up. It was going to be a long trip. We traveled in an awkward silence down the mountain. Eli didn't ask any questions of why Sil and I were on different dragons or why we didn't speak to each other. The false gentleman will probably inquire about this later.

It took us three hours, more or less, to jump off the final cliff and onto the grassy plains. Tamed dragons really were a blessing for traveling through that kind of environment. On foot, it would take someone at least a day or two to get from Hima to the field. However, on a dragon that's going at top speed it would take only a few hours and that's when you follow that path, which we didn't. The three off us traveled off the beaten path, which included jumping down the sturdy cliff ledges whenever we got the chance.

These babies also did much more than get us down here. Placing a batch of fur in front of their noses, the dragons took off like a bullet and found a pack right away. It was kind of small though. Maybe this was just a hunting group. Whatever the case, the group was big enough to get the amount needed for the request and extra for us.

They ran away as soon as they spotted the dragons. Didn't matter though, I used my trusty archery skills to impale the unlucky beast. Thanks to piercing line, the target went down quickly. "Oh no, these ape things killed our brethren, better take them down." That was most likely there thought pattern since they turned around. The fight was on.

Silvio launched the lightning spell he was charging up. The bolt didn't hit the canines; instead it barely skims any wolf that strayed from the pack. It more or less herded them together, which was perfect for the boys. Silvio twirled his glaive with one hand and guided his dragon with the other. The half elf travels along the edge of the pack, effectively cutting his targets into pieces. He would be wonderful at whacking weeds.

Eli looked behind at me and winked. "I'll be right back." He says right before jumping off. I quickly grabbed the reins before my ride can run wild.

After his feet touched the ground, Elliot went wild. He wields that giant battle ax like it was nothing. Two dumb wolves tried to jump him but they were met with his blade. They go down with a whine. One stayed down, bleeding all over the grass. From behind, a wolf caught him off guard, tackling him when the blade was to the ground. He manages to guard the pole but now the others were about to pounce on him, taking advantage of his position. Not on my watch.

I charged my arrow with more mana then normal and released it with a shout of "Piercing line!" The arrow went right through one and hits other. The wonderful part of having only one arte (or is it tech?) is that you can totally overpower it.

That seemed to have caught the attention of the pack. They growled as they run up to me, while backing off Eli, with their fangs bard. I wasn't that worried. All I had to do is let the dragon take care of the monsters. It swiped any canine that came close with its large claws. It was helped by several lightning bolts, striking each one of them. They stagger on the ground, giving me the opportunity to shoot them in the back. Then Eli's giant ax finished of any who were left standing.

"That was easier that I thought. Maybe these were the weaklings." Were we done already? I took look over the dead pile of wolves. The sight of their bloody gashes and opened pink flesh made me want to hurl. It always surprised me how much damage those two effeminate guys can do. "Let's skin and defang them before the rest of the pack found us."

Silvio jumped down from his dragon and join the older male by the pile. When the boys took out their daggers I took that as my cue to turn around. "You should really learn how to do this, Shar."

"Bite me girly boy. Just hurry up. I wanna be at the guild hall before sundown."

"Well excuse me princess." With that they start tearing into the wolves. The ripping a fresh flesh was not a pleasant to hear. To drown out to I start to sing the first song that came to mind, like I always do.

_Everything about you now,_

_I love but that's a lie_

_But what happens actually..._

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm~_

_Everything about you now,_

_I hate but that's a lie_

_Because I actually..._

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm~_

_I can't speak honestly_

_It's too challenging for me_

_So I keep on lying with a catty hat_

_I don't know when she came,_

_ but I feel her inside of me_

_ĕ-tō I said ĕ-Tōĕtō_

_What's important to her,_

_ she can't communicate it. _

_That's her name, Tōĕtō_

_She is a timid girl,_

_ too shy to speak to you, _

_so that's her Tōĕtō_

_She has hidden herself now_

_I really want to tell you my~ feelings from the heart_

_Hesitantly, Tōĕtō said no to that proposal_

_I can say it, I'll say it, _

_I am saying, but not said_

Yeah…that was the first song that popped into my head. Singing that actually made my heart ache a little bit. I wondered what vocaloid songs came out while I was away. Hell, I wonder if any new vocaloids were released. On that note, I was probably missing some new anime craze. I miss wasting nights and weekends with anime. That was probably what I missed the most, as sad as that was. I couldn't help it, anime was part of who I was. Without it was like a part of me was gone. Now that I think about it wasn't just watching it that missed, it was everything that came with it, it was the feels, the conventions, the cosplay, the ships, the art, the discussions and the bonds made with other fans. All in all I miss the community. I guess I'm trying to say is that I want to go home can catch up on what I missed.

"We're done!" Silvio shouts about an hour later. "and we got back your arrows."

"Great-augh!" I made the mistake of turning around. In front of the two were the skinless animals. That was just great. It was like biology all over again. "I'm going to be sick."

"Not on the dragon!"

After that little episode Elliot let me sit in the front and just lean against his chest, just to make sure I don't hurl again. He made sure the fur, claws and fangs were with us while the meat stayed with Silvio. Despite the fact that he was a fact a false prince, he was quite nice. The same goes for Silvio. It made me feel terrible for leaving them tomorrow. I never meant to get attached to them. This better not make me hesitate when I get the chance to go home.

Speaking of home, Hima was in the distance. The ride back was longer than the trip down, since we couldn't jump up the cliffs and we actually had to find the path, but it was nice. Despite my earlier words I didn't mind taking our time. It gave us a chance to stargaze, which is something I couldn't do often back home. Stupid light pollution, always ruining the sky. The only time I could look at the starry heavens was when we went to Spain during the summer. My grandmother and other relatives lived on a farm so we didn't have to worry about the lights.

Anyway, as Hima drew closer all three of us tensed up. Something was up. Usually the lanterns were on at night but now they weren't.

"Eli…." The eldest shushed the Half elf. Silvio sent us a worrying look but otherwise didn't react. The dragons quietly entered the town. Something was definitely wrong. There also should be still people outside; it was that time of night where the adventurers got drunk and partied. I could feel Eli chest tense up. It looks like he saw whatever caused this. Silvio did too if his little gasp was an indication. I didn't see what they did until we got closer to the guild hall. In front of it were one large black coach and four smaller ones.

"Desians." Eli hissed behind me. Why were they here? They only collected taxes at the beginning of the month. There shouldn't be a reason for them to come way out here. Hima was always safe from raids since it was so far away from the ranch. I must have been shaking since Eli started to rub my arm. "I won't let them harm anyone." I highly doubted he would be able to stop them if anything happened.

We parked the dragons in the guild's stable and slipped into the guild hall through the backdoor. That landed us right in the kitchen. The cooks practically jumped out of their skins when they heard the door open.

"What's going on?" Silvio whispered. I didn't stick around to hear the answer. Instead I went up the stairs and ran to my room. It was way too dangerous to stay downstairs while those bastards were here. Maybe they will go away in a few minutes. Yeah, that's right. They will be out of here in no time. Until then I think I will take a quick nap.

Right after I took off my iron cross and redid my ponytail I heard running and then several large thumps. Did something happen? There is no way I'm going out there and risk my butt to check. I was in the middle of taking out my earrings when someone knocked. 'Sharla? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, you need something?" I yelled back. There was some shifting outside my door before the woman answered back.

"C-can you come down to the tavern? We need you."

"Sure, why?" There was no answer. Did she leave already? That was weird. After I took out my other earring I said little prayer with the iron cross, it wasn't a rosary but it would do. I debated whether or not I should put my glasses back on. Meh, I'll leave them off for now. If they wanted me to serve or something I have to run back up and change into my uniform anyway.

I went downstairs just like I was asked. When I was back in the kitchen the cooks took a step back from me, like I had the plague or something. That was weird, even for them. What was weirder is that two of male cooks held a gagged Silvio to the floor. One had his knee digging in Silvio's back while the other sat on his legs. What the hell?

"Don't just stand there! Go!" The one on my friend's back ordered. My knees locked in placed, refusing to budge. When he noticed I wasn't going anywhere he ordered someone next to me to pull me out of the kitchen. The next thing I know I'm was being tugged out into the tavern part of the guild hall.

Before today I never got a good look at a Desian. Whenever they came by I was never around. Usually I was doing chores in the back, taking a nap or out on a hunt, since my shift was at night. That was a blessing in disguise because I was terrified of even the thought of them, they reminded me too much of the fascist organizations on Earth.

Ever since high school I was fascinated by fascism, thanks to certain relatives who lived in through the fascist era and thought it was a good idea to share their lovely memories to impressible children. Anyway, since I knew so much I decided to take a course on it in college (I never get the chance to finish my paper). And then there was the other half of my family, who also decided to tell us all about the terror caused by the KKK. The result of combining the knowledge that I gained throughout my years with my overactive imagination would be an irrational (or very rational) fear of the Desians, who were a fascist organization that terrorized the world. This fun little fact would explain why I was pissing my pants when I saw the Desians herding guild members against the wall. Oh, and the fact that a beaten and gagged Eli was pinned to the floor by other guild members didn't really help my mental state.

"Here she is! This is the one you wanted right?" This person next to me was so dead when this is all over. The Desian commander walked up to me and grabbed my chin, comparing my face to a photo in his hand.

"This is the wench Lord Kvar wanted." Bullshit! There was no way they could have a picture of me because I've never had my photo taken here. They must be mistaking me for someone else. That's what I want to tell them but my mouth dried up and lump formed in my throat.

"Get out of here, you cowards! You have no right to be here" One Auburn woman shouted at the Desians. She was about to step out of the barricade but a black haired lady held her back.

"Stop it, you fool. Are you trying to get us to get killed?" Wait a minute. Those two were part of the women Eli was talking to yesterday.

"But this isn't right!" She shouted back.

"They'll burn down the building If we don't comply."

"Forget the building! The whole town will be in flames!"

"Or we all will be taken to the Ranch."

"If they want her, then they can have her."

"She's not important anyway."

"No one will miss her."

My whole body began to shake as I listened to the chattering around me. No one else is willing help. I looked at the woman who yelled at them before. She balls up her fist in anger, about to strike someone. That was until she looked at me and our met. She nods her head at me, telling me that she was going do her best but a very familiar face steps on front of her.

"Enough!" Eve roars at every, silencing everyone instantly. The green haired woman turns towards to Desian commander. "If you take her you won't violate the treaty any more than you already have right?"

W-what? She wouldn't dare!

"Yes ma'am" The commander bowed respectfully. "I apologize once more for inconvenience but we have orders to do whatever it takes to secure the target. This came straight from the top."

"Very well." She turns towards the woman that tried to fight the Desians. "Hear that? They will leave us be if we do what they say. If you continue to fight than you will but everyone is danger. Are you really going sacrifice the many for the good of the one?"

"I-" She was at a loss of words. In a way Eve was right but one the other hand an innocent life will be taken…namely mine! She met my eyes once more. The pitiful look she gave told me that she was backing down. She mouthed the words "I'm sorry."

No….I looked down at Eli for help. I was comforted by the fact that he looked royally pissed but he also stopped fighting back. He was giving in too.

"As you can see there will be no further protest. You are free to take the girl away." She informed them coolly. With that she looked away from them. "Goodbye Sharla. This isn't personal, just business. I hope you understand."

Of course I understood. Everyone in here is her responsibly. If sacrificing one of her own will keep everyone safe then she will do it, it will hurt her on the inside but she will do what she has too. Doesn't mean that I'm okay with it since I'm the one in danger!

"What are you fools waiting for? Grab her!" Two Desians came over and grabbed me by the forearms (ow!), right where Silvio grabbed me earlier. Judging sudden pain, I was totally right when I thought he was going to bruise me.

"File out! We got what we came for!" My mind started going haywire as the two Desians started dragging me. If they take me to the ranch I will die for sure! I can't die! I can't!

From that moment on everything became a blur as panic took over my body and all logical thought went out the door. There was no way I was going to let them kill me. To stop them from taking me away I took the bastard to my left by surprise by headbutting his chin. He instantly let go, giving me the chance the hit the other one right in-between the legs, making him collapse to the ground in pain. I took that chance to turn around and run towards to kitchen door. Before I could take another step something sharp penetrated my back. I screamed out in pain as my body it the floor.

"Hijoputa! ¡Carajo! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! " Oh god, oh god, oh god. It hurts. Someone take it out. Before I could do the deed myself someone kicked me in the stomach and again in the ribs. They repeated this over and over again up I started coughing up something warm. "This is what happens when worms don't know their place."

For some reason I responded to whoever insulted me. "Worms? Is that all you can think of? I was called worse in middle school."

"You bitch!" The bastard kicked me on more time in the chest, knocking the air right out of me. "Learn some respect."

Maybe I would have made a comeback the taste of iron wasn't invading of my mouth. Oh god. I tasted my own blood didn't I?

"Sharla!" Someone yelled as the Desians dragged me across the floor, not even bothering to make me stand. They, however, did yank the arrow out of me, making me scream once more. Now with nothing blocking the way, my blood just oozed out of the hole.

They left behind a trail of blood they continued to drag my limp body. There….there wasn't any reason to fight back. Not even when they threw me into one of the coaches. It was only going to be a losing battle. I knew that I was done for.

I blame Jord for everything.

* * *

**Don't worry too much about the Spanish. She usually just curses. It's a bad habit she picked up.**

**I'm probably going to make a side story where I just write about stuff I can't put in here without messing up the flow, like some adventures in Hima that explains some things (like meeting Alistair, why she calls Eli a false prince etc…) some POV from other characters and maybe an AU. Who knows?**

**I made two more OCs by accident but I quickly worked them into the overall plot. Speaking of OCs, say byebye to most of them for a while.**

**The first scene and the last few scenes of the next chapter are done. So expect that to be out soon.**

**Next time: We are off to the human ranch, where she is going to be tortured and psychologically scarred for life. **


End file.
